thealternatefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
Cheenarn
This article is about the official nation of EmprorCheesecakes. For other uses, see Cheenarn (disambiguation). The '''Kingdom of Cheenarn (Hungarian: Chaneyaksi Királyság) (Croatian: Kraljevina Chaneyaksi), formally the Republic of Cheenarn, is a Constitutional Monarchy located on the Adriatic Coast, and Eastern Europe. Having now-a-day Hungary, Croatia and Transylvania in it's modern day borders, Cheenarn is estimated to have the area of about 125,953.46 sq mi, making it the 6th largest in the European Union, the 8th largest in Europe, falling behind Finland in both cases and the 68th largest country in the world, behind Malaysia. Cheenarn borders Slovakia to the North, Ukraine to the Northwest, Romania to the east, Serbia and Bosnia to the South, Austria to the North east and Italy to the west. Cheenarn's capital and largest city, Debrecen, lies on the eastern side of the country and sits just in between the Carpathian Mountains and Austria. The Population of Cheenarn has dramatically changed since the start of the new millennium. As of 2015, the population of Cheenarn was 121,269,579, making it the 2nd most populous country in Europe, behind Russia, the 1st in the European Union and the 11th most populous in the World, behind Mexico. History Cheenarn goes far back to the Sixteenth Century, when The Kingdom of Hungaria and the Kingdom of Transylvania merged to form a stronger kingdom. The House of Decárkro was formed. Although both Kingdoms were highly autonomous, the new Kingdom would be dominant in the region. As years went by The newly formed Kingdom of Cheenarn would become a very diverse nation towards the rest of Eastern Europe. The Kingdom would actually enjoy a little bit of Western European culture. Through the years, Cheenarn changed drastically, in acts of political behaviour, population and much more. Eventually, Cheenarn became a popular nation in Europe, having a population of 34 Million in 1593. Towards the end of the Sixteenth Century a new era had come to Cheenarn. The Culkatian Era. The "Culkatian Era" was a Cheenarnian Era, based on King Culkat who had ruled the nation from 1596 to 1624. Culkat was much appreciated King and had gained a lot of popularity in the years of his reign. Before Culkat came to power, an election was held in the year 1595, between 3 major men who had dreamed of becoming king. Michael Culkat, Huns Harold and Godwinson Holster (The names were popular in the time) had all stepped up to rule the nation. Eventually, Michael Culkat had won and came to power, one year after the election took place.The Culkat Era was more advanced then previous Era's. It also had lasted quite a long time (1596 - 1624, 28 years). The Era ended when King Culkat died of natural causes. After the Culkat Era, Many new changes were made to the Kingdom of Cheenarn. For instance, Cheenarnian rights were changed, giving women more rights. This change had caused the nation to experience their first Female Monarch. The new Queen became popular in only some regions. Transylvania and a majority of Hungary were happy with the change, whilst only a piece of the population of Hungary had disagreed with this movement, causing much unrest in Cheenarn. At the time this was called the Transo-Hungarian Split, the name still reigns today and is debated whether Hungary or Transylvania was right. Separatist Movements swept across the Kingdom, one being the Kelet-Magyarországi Királyság, which literally translates to The Kingdom of Western Hungary. The government of Cheenarn declared this movement null and void, convincing the region of the Balkans not to recognize this movement. Eventually towards the end of the Seventeenth Century the movement was put to rest. During the Eighteenth Century, nothing really had changed in Cheenarn and much of the nation stayed the same. The only newly mentioned thing is that Cheenarn had changed it's capital from Cluj-Napoca to Budapest. The capital of Budapest stayed the same for 89 years until it had been moved again, this time to Debrecen. The capital remains the same today. The start of the Nineteenth Century was seen as a different approach for Cheenarn. In 1803 when the Napoleonic Wars had begun, Cheenarn decided to side with France, declaring war on Great Britain. The people of the nation highly disagreed with this, forming a coup d'etat. The coup immediately made peace with Britain and sided with them, declaring war on France. Cheenarn entered the alliance with Prussia, Britain, Austria, Russia and Sweden, forming the Third Coalition. Although they were defeated in 1906. After the defeat, Prussia,' Russia',' Britain',' Saxony',' Sweden',' Sicily '''and '''Cheenarn '''allied again to form the Fourth Coalition. They failed again and were defeated. When '''Britain' and Austria '''formed the Fifth Coalition, Cheenarn joined but had left after Debrecen was captured. Cheenarn was forbidden to interfere in the Napoleonic Wars in the Treaty of Pécs. However the Kingdom of Cheenarn did not recognise this treaty and joined the Sixth Coalition along with '''The Russian Empire, Prussia,' The Austrian Empire',' United Kingdom',' Sweden',' Spain',' Portugal',' Two Sicilies '''and' Kingdom of Sardinia', ultimately defeating Napoleon. After Napoleon rose again and took power, Cheenarn offered aid to Prussia and Great Britain, defeating the French. As in Result of the Congress of Vienna, Cheenarn gained Madagascar as well as Algeria from the French Empire. Although, Algeria was lost back to France after the Battle of Algiers. A Conflict between the French and Cheenarnian (Supported by the Prussians) in 1845. Madagascar was to be handed back to France, just after the war as part of the Congress of Vienna. Cheenarn played a big role in the World Wars. Without their intervention in World War One, Germany would have complete control over Cheenarn. In World War Two, Cheenarn's was a major player in the war. Having stopped Italy in the Invasion of Greece. Cheenarn remained the only nation to not fall under Nazi hands in the Balkans. Cheenarn population had dropped dramatically in many battles. The Jewish population was eradicated entirely, wiping out any Jew related things in the occupied lands in Cheenarn. Cheenarn's Airforce was completely worn out by the end of the war, having only 12 planes left and having 210 Before the war. One of the most famous air battles was the Battle of Debrecen, where about 32 Cheenarnian planes were used to bomb Axis positions nearing the city. Strategic Axis plans were used to counter Cheenarnian ones. The Code Name for the invasion of Cheenarn was "Operation Sand Storm". It lasted from the months of 8 July 1942 to the 16 May 1944, just over 2 years. The invasion failed. Much German and Italian soldiers retreated from Lake Balaton as they saw re enforcements from Britain and the United States. The Axis had tried one last ditch attempt to attack Cheenarn, but Allied armies had kept arriving, making it almost impossible for a Axis breakthrough. This was the turning point for World War II in the Balkans. The Kingdom of Cheenarn was the fourth nation to successfully detonate a nuclear bomb, detonated on 19th November 1954. The nuclear test was named "Fireblast" and codenamed "Operation Skybomb". The Bomb was detonated on the Island of Vanatinai (formally called Sudest Island), Papua New Guinea. The Bomb was a Uranium type of bomb and was estimated to have been 300 meters high and about 3 miles wide, being one of the most successful detonated bombs in Cheenarn's atomic history. The Yield was about 22 Kilotons of TNT (92.048 TJ), stronger then the First Atomic bomb ever detonated, "Trinity". The location of the Bomb's natural designing place was located in the Southern Great Plains province in the city of Orosháza, which was currently holding the Nuclear Power Plant. '''The Revolution' During the Civil War, The Cheenarnian Kingdom was turned into a Socialist Republic during the civil war (1949 - 1953). Althought the Socialist Republic of Cheenarn lasted only until the Iron Curtain fell and the Soviet Union Collapsed. The Socialist Republic was a less developed nation then the Kingdom, but still had a relevantly high population, most from the time coming from Russia. Cheenarn's army was dramatically increased, they ruled the Adriatic Sea, after the Italo-Cheenarnian Navy Battles in the Adriatic. 'Historical' Names for Cheenarn *United Kingdom of Transylvania and Hungary *Italian-Cheenarnian Union *Kingdom of Cheenarn *First Cheenarnian Empire *Second Cheenarnian Empire *Austria-Cheenarn *First Republic of Cheenarn *Third Cheenarnian Empire (Cheenarnian Colonial Empire) *Republic of Cheenarn *West Cheenarn *East Cheenarn *Socialist Republic of Cheenarn *Kingdom of Cheenarn (Present) Alternate Names for Cheenarn *Kingdom of Cheenarnia *German-Cheenarnian Commonwealth *Italian Cheenarn *Balkan Empire *Balkan Republic *East European Commonwealth The Civil War The Socialist Workers Party of Cheenarn was formed when a thought bad made decision was made by the King, supporting the Western Powers in the Cold War. This ticked off many people in the country, protesting and throwing riots around the country. Eventually many people gathered around the Central of Debrecen. The main leader "Dabrekin Hakson" promised to bring back the country it's "Hope and Spirit" once lost by the Third Reich. This movement cause the Police get involved. One policeman had viciously shot one of the protesters, causing even more riots and eventually a revolution. The Revolution lasted 4 years altogether (1949 - 1953). Obviously the Soviet Union and the rest of the Warsaw Pact came immediately to the Socialist aid, whilst NATO aided the Capitalist Kingdom. Population Growth The Population of Cheenarn has grown rapidly since the Cold War. Here is a graph showing the expansion and growth of Cheenarn's population. Regions in Cheenarn The 19 regions in Cheenarn are what make up the country's current culture, technology and diverse architecture.Transylvania(Romanian: Transilvania or Ardeal, Hungarian: Erdély, German: Siebenbürgen, Polish: Siedmiogród, Latin:Transsilvania, Turkish: Erdel) (17 on the Map) is the largest and most populous region out of all, whilst Maramureș (Romanian: Maramureș pronounced maraˈmureʃ (18 on the map) is the smallest and the least populated. The little dot in Western Hungary that is encircled is the City of Debrecen, the national capital. Cities of Cheenarn Cheenarn has a lot of major cities where a majority of the population populates. Debrecen, the national capital has a by far leading capital with about 2,050,875 inhabitants. Only the top 2 most populous cities in Cheenarn have a population above 1 Million, both are Debrecen, previously mentioned, an Budapest, the second largest city in Cheenarn and the capital of Central Hungary Province (11 on Map). For a list of the most populous cities in Cheenarn, click here. List of Provinces in Cheenarn Language Cheenarn has a mix of languages in it's territory. The most widely spoken language is Cheenarnian with about 56% of the country speaking the language, only 19% above the second most spoken language in Cheenarn, Hungarian. The most spoken languages in Cheenarn are, Cheenarnian, Hungarian, Romanian, Croatian, German, Polish, Slovene, Slovak, Serbian and Italian. Ukrainian, Bulgarian and Czech are also minor languages in the country, as well as English. To see how countries are spelt in Cheenarnian, click here. Here is a map showing the languages of Cheenarn. Transport Transport in Cheenarn is used effectively and reasonably. Cheenair is the national airlines of the nation and is used at Henderow Airport. Cheenair provides a safe and comfortable experience for citizens and tourists to witnessed the beautiful background and sky when levitated in the air. A majority of the population of Cheenarn use these Airlines to get to different countries in not only Europe but the continents of the World, most preferably the United Kingdom (UK). (WIP) The Empire The Cheenarnian Colonial Empire lasted from 1790 to 1989, when the final major colony had gained independence. The Empire had span all across the World. The most important colonies were in Africa and Australasia, as well as major ones in the other continents. In the late 20th Century, the decline of the Cheenarnian Empire occurred, causing many colonies to gain independence, the first being Egypt. The Cheenarnian Empire was one of the biggest and one of the most influencial empires in History. From being The Republic of Cheenarn to the Continental Empire to the Kingdom then to the Colonial Empire, Cheenarn has been an Empire two times. Demographics With a staggering 107,560,903 inhabitants in the Nation, Cheenarn ranks 1st in the European Union, 2nd in Europe and 12th in the World in population. Ethnic groups from all over the world fill the nation, most of them being Hungarian, but having a not too far of numorous amount of Croatians in the Southern East region too. During World War One, Cheenarn's (Mainland) population was lowered from 46,000,000 to 29,000,000. This was due to the mass amount of massacre of the citizens of Cheenarn in 1916, caused by the Austrians and the Bulgarians. Cheenarn's population was again smashed down from 54,000,000 to 32,000,000. This time it was mostly because of the citizens (Mostly Jews) to Concentration Camps, most famously Auschwitz. Cheenarn in Different Languages * Albanian ............... Frymaere * Arabic ................. الروح الجديدة * Armenian ............... նորոգի * Azerbaijani ............ Yeniruh * Basque ................. Nuevaalma * Bielorussian ........... новыдух * Bengali ................ নতুনআত্মা * Bosnian ................ noviduh * Bulgarian .............. новдух * Catalan ................ Nouesperit * Chinese (simpl.) ....... 新精神 * Croatian ............... Noviduh * Czech .................. Novýduše * Danish ................. Nyhåber * Dutch .................. Nieuwgeest * English ................ Cheenarn or Chenarn * Estonian ............... Uushing * Finnish ................ Uusihenki * French ................. Tchinarne * Georgian ............... ახალისული * German ................. Neugeisten * Greek .................. Νεοπνευματία * Hebrew ................. רוח חדשה * Hungarian .............Újlélek * Italian ................ Novànima * Lithuanian .........Činarnas * Polish .................. Nowadusza * Russian ................ Новыйдух * Slovak .................. Novýduše * Slovenian .............. Novoduh * Spanish ................ Nuevoespíritu Official Nation Languages Feel Free to add you ON language. * Adriatic ............ Nvoṗirid/T̄inàrna/Нвоцпирид/Чинарна * Belarukish ........... Чиңаpн * Esceosian ........... Kanyesk * Hoflanian ............ Novodvésele * Messarian ............ Cinærne * Nantairean ............ Nouvesklõ * Nordenic ........... Nyånd * Pyrean ............. Chianarn * Perrystonic ........... Chīlrèniänlúschkalünd * Reirish ........... Chenerad * Zintonite ............ Cenapiritse * Kirarian ..............Svietrīja * Sentrak .............. Seenaaen * Šȯdrian .............. Tinărn * Arencian ............ Çenjarna * Polskaňowan ............ Cheeňarska * Western Donut Dialect (HHK) ........... Shaenaan * Eggish ........ Eggnarnia * Official Nation ............ Country Name Religion Religion in Cheenarn is very popular with about 98% of the Nation being religious. As of the 2014 survey about 55% of the nation is mostly Catholic Christian and a close follow up of about 23% being Protestant Christian and about 17% Orthodox Christian and 3% Muslim and the remaining 2% being non believers. Cheenarn had a staggering amount of the country being 98% Christian and the rest Non believers, but ever since the break up of Yugoslavia, Bosnian immigrants, mostly muslims had fled into the country, also boosting the countries population further up. Despite this fact, Cheenarn's religion has been Christian Catholicism ever since the year 750 as the Principality of the Cheenarnians, although was officially a Christian Kingdom in the year 1000. Cheenarn's population has changed in the mid 1300's during the Ottoman Conquests of the Principality.Back then, the religions was predominately Islam for only about 2 months, after regaining back the land stolen. Byzantium's influence on the land, had changed the religion mainly to Greek Orthodox, until being invaded by the Austrian Habsburgs, restoring the Catholic Kingdom it once was. Healthcare Healthcare in Cheenarn is a devolved matter and each country has its own system of private and publicly funded health care, together with alternative, holistic and complementary treatments. Free and Public healthcare is provided to all Cheenarnian permanent residents and is mostly free for foreign people. Healthcare is funded by the Cheenarnian government and Prime Minister and is not included in taxations. The World Health Organization, in 2012, ranked the provision of healthcare in the Cheenarnian Kingdom as second best in Europe and fourth best in the World. Regulatory bodies are organised on a Cheenarn-wide such as the Royal Cheenarn Medical Centre, located in the Capital city, Debrecen. However, political and operational responsibility for healthcare lies with four national executives; healthcare in Hungary is the responsibility of the Cheenarnian Government; healthcare in Croatia is the responsibility of the Croatian Executive; healthcare in Transylvania is the responsibility of the Transylvanian Government; and healthcare in Southern Slovakia is the responsibility of the Southern Slovak Assembly Government. Each National Health Service has different policies and priorities, resulting in contrasts. Education Education in the Kingdom of Cheenarn is a devoloped matter, with each major state having a separate education system. Whilst education in Hungary is the responsibility Secretary of State for Education, the day-to-day administration and funding state schools is the responsibility of local authorities. Universally free of charge state education was introduced piecemeal between 1870 and 1944. Education is now mandatory from ages five to sixteen (15 if born in late July or August). In 2011, the Trends in International Mathematics and Science Study (TIMSS) rated Hungary and Transylvania 3rd in the world for maths and 4th for science. The majority of the children in Cheenarn are educated in state-sector schools, a small proportion oh which selects ground academic ability. Three of the top ten performing schools in terms of GCSE test results in 2007 were state-run grammar schools. Over half of the studants at the leading universities of Debrecen and Cluj-Napoca had attended state schools. Despite a fall in actual numbers the proportion of children in Hungary and Transylvania attending private schools has risen to over 7%. In 2010, more than 45% of places at the University of Debrecen and 40% at the University of Cluj-Napoca were taken by students from private schools, even though they educate just 7% of the population. Cheenarn has the two oldest universities in Cheenarnian-speaking world, Universities of Debrecen and Cluj-Napoca (jointly known as "Debrecen-Napoca") with history of over eight centuries. The Kingdom of Cheenarn trails only the United Kingdom in terms of representation on lists of top 100 universities. Migration Migration has never really been a problem in the Kingdom of Cheenarn. Solely, Cheenarn's migrative population comes from the United Kingdom, one of the main reasons ties with the UK are extremely tight. In the 2015 census, studies showed that Cheenarnians were born in past colonies, represented on a map. The Kingdom of Cheenarn has experienced successive waves of migration. The Great War in Romania, then part of Cheenarn, resulted in perhaps a million people migrating to Cheenarn. Unable to return to Poland at the end of World War II, over 120,000 Polish veterans remained in the Cheenarn permanently. After World War II, there was significant immigration from the colonies and newly independent former colonies, partly as a legacy of empire and partly driven by labour shortages. Many of these migrants came from the Caribbean and the Indian subcontinent. In 1841, 1.25% of the population of Hungary and Transylvania was born in a foreign country. By 1931, this figure had risen to 3.6%, and by Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Official Nations Category:Official Nations in Europe Category:Cheenarn Category:EmprorCheesecakes Category:Kingdoms